


Spirit of Mother Nature

by MarUmiWrites



Series: Tales of quaratine [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Data of a future novel I want to publish, Gen, all made up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:21:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23360851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarUmiWrites/pseuds/MarUmiWrites
Series: Tales of quaratine [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674385
Kudos: 2





	Spirit of Mother Nature

Running away from fires in a rainforest, a carnivorous predator took a little deer between it's jaws, only to save it. Wasn't a normal fawn. It's fur was greenish, resembling to grass, and even had leaves and flowers in it. It's eyes were blue, like water. There wasn't any animal that didn't know who that fawn was, and even humans had a name for it but, in those times, only indigenous people believed it existed. The spirit of Mother Nature.

The predator kept running as fast as it could, even with the burns on its feet. The fawn couldn't barely move, and the predator knew it, but couldn't let it die. The whole nature depended on the life of that fawn. If the fawn died, everything would be over.

Some time later, when they were far away from the fire, the predator left the fawn on the ground, next to a lake with clear water, but didn't go too far away, in case they had to run away. They both drank fresh water to recover, but the fawn was pretty weakened. Nature around the world was weakened in all ways, and the fawn didn't have the strength to recover all. While humanity, the living creature with more capacities to create and destroy were debating, and even arguing, which kind of measures they needed to fight against climate change, the spirit of nature was getting weakened. Was only a matter of time that something really bad happened.

The predator tried to make the fawn stand up, but the sound of a shot called it's attention, and took the fawn to run again. That was the sound of hunters. A sound no animal wanted to hear, specially from that kind of hunters. They would kill them, and leave their bodies in the middle of the forest, maybe taking the predator's head or skin to be a trophy. They didn't kill for food, but for what they called animal control, or for fun. If they didn't kill all the predators a long ago for their activities, they wouldn't need to do that. And even now, reintroducing those predators was a problem for human activities. The spirit knew that. But humans didn't agree on a solution for the damage they did to nature, only agreed in that they needed a solution.

From all sudden, they were stopped by a magical creature, which offered to take the fawn with him. He had a human appearance, and skinned wings, like a bat. The predator didn't trust him, but the fawn knew them, and made a sound, like telling the predator that everything was okay. The predator left the fawn on the ground, but didn't want to leave it's side, so the winged creature offered the predator to come with him. Even being unsure of it, the predator followed him.

The three of them left to a deep and unexplored part of the rainforest, where the tribe of the winged creature lived, and they all would take care of the spirit of nature until it felt better. The fawn closed its eyes to rest, being exhaused for all the nature destruction happening around the world. The spirit of nature kept that fawn form only to survive, with the little hope some people gave to her while trying to save what it created and guarded all this time.


End file.
